Joy Global
) |company_logo = 192px|Joy Global Inc. |company_type = Corporation |foundation = in 1884 |location = Milwaukee, Wisconsin |key_people = Michael W. Sutherlin CEO & President, Joy Global Inc. Michael S. Olsen Executive Vice President, CFO and Treasurer Edward L. Doheny II President and COO, Joy Mining Machinery, EVP, Joy Global Inc. Sean D. Major Executive Vice President, General Counsel and Secretary Terry F. Nicola VP, Joy Mining Machinery Randal T. Baker President and COO, P&H Mining Equipment, EVP, Joy Global Inc. Dennis R. Winkleman Executive Vice President, Human Resources |industry = Mining | revenue = US$ 3.524 billion (2010) | operating_income = US$ 697.1 million (2010) | net_income = US$ 461 million (2010) | assets = US$ 3.284 billion (2010) | equity = US$ 1.355 million (2010) |num_employees = 11,300 (2010) | subsid = P&H Mining Equipment Joy Mining Machinery |products= Surface mining machinery Underground mining machinery |homepage=JoyGlobal.com }} Joy Global Inc. is a Fortune 1000 company with an integral role in the mining industry. It manufactures and services heavy machinery used in underground and surface mining. Its underground mining machinery business operates primarily through subsidiary Joy Mining Machinery, a brand known for its longwall mining products and systems. while the other division, P&H Mining Equipment provides a complementary role as a surface mining equipment manufacturer and servicer, largely in the business of large excavating and drilling machines. The company also deals in aftermarket parts. The present company has its roots in two separate but related businesses that came together in 1994, when Harnischfeger Industries, Inc. bought Joy Technologies Inc. for 700 million dollars. Joy Global Inc. was formerly known as Harnischfeger Industries until 2001 when it emerged from bankruptcy and was renamed. Its emergence from bankruptcy was a success profiting $744 million in the next six years . With respect to P&H Mining Equipment, the company markets four product lines and its equipment is used in 90 % of the world's surface mines. 90 % of the parent company's manufacturing business comes from coal mining , a business Joy Global does well in as the leading manufacturer of underground mining equipment. History Joy Global Inc. traces its beginnings to 1884 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin in the Great Lakes region of the United States. A thriving center of industrial machinery manufacturing at the convergence of three rivers entering Lake Michigan, Milwaukee had been a small fur trading post 50 years earlier before transitioning to a community built upon wheat distribution, beer brewing and iron milling. In fact, the Joy Global Inc. headquarters is sited upon one of the original trading posts in Milwaukee established in the 1820s by French voyageur Solomon Juneau. Among the growing number of machinery manufacturing firms in Milwaukee in the 1870s was a struggling firm known as the Whitehill Sewing Machine Company. Alonzo Pawling and Henry Harnischfeger managed castings, patternmaking and gear machining operations within the Whitehill factory. Concerned that Whitehill lacked the marketing and manufacturing discipline needed to grow, they formed a machine and pattern shop on December 1, 1884 .to manufacture, assemble and service components and equipment needed by other, larger manufacturing firms in the region. In 1887, Pawling and Harnischfeger helped rebuild and upgrade an overhead bridge crane within the foundry operations of the Edward P. Allis Manufacturing Company that collapsed following an attempt to move a load beyond its rated lifting capacity. The rebuilt crane featured a simplified system of motors and gearboxes to drive the bridge, trolley and hoist functions on the lifting machine, replacing a complex system of ropes and pulleys that failed on the earlier version. Soon after, Pawling and Harnischfeger began building their own line of overhead cranes for manufacturing and warehouse operations. A bank panic in 1893 caused demand to fall for the cranes designed and built by Pawling and Harnischfeger who by that time were being referred to by their customers as simply “P&H”. The partners decided to expand their product line to include earthmoving machines in order to increase the ability of their business to withstand the next economic downturn. It was also in 1893 that P&H acquired the motors and controls manufacturing assets of the Gibb Electric Company following the acquisition of Gibb by Westinghouse Electric Manufacturing Company, as Pawling and Harnischfeger wanted greater control over the supply of motors supplied to their crane line. Meanwhile in Cumberland, Maryland, 12-year-old Joseph Francis Joy went to work as a slate picker in a coal mine, eventually working underground with picks, hand-held drilling augurs and shovels to load coal into rail-mounted cars. By 1903, 20-year-old Joe Joy was learning mechanical engineering via a mail-order course and tinkering with ideas for mechanizing the coal-mining process. Joy’s designs attracted no interest from underground coal mines at first, but the Pittsburgh Coal Company in 1916 saw the potential productivity gains that might be obtained by investing in a Joy gathering-arm type loader. Joy earned a U.S. patent on his device in 1919 and launched a business that would become Joy Mining Machinery that same year. Back in Milwaukee, the Pawling & Harnischfeger business had become known as Harnischfeger Corporation following the death of Alonzo Pawling in 1911 . By the mid 1920s, the firm had become a large and growing supplier of crawler-mounted shovels and cranes applied to construction and mining operations – all bearing the familiar “P&H” trademark that had become synonymous with exceptional quality and service value established by Pawling & Harnischfeger. Over the ensuing decades, P&H-trademark shovels and cranes would grow in size, capacity and drives and controls technology. The firm expanded its product line with the onset of the "Great Depression", adding welding machinery, diesel engines and prefabricated homes to its P&H line of shovels and cranes. By the 1960s and 70s however, the firm had divested its welding, diesel engines and prefabricated homes businesses in order to concentrate on its strongest product lines that included construction and mining machines as well as overhead cranes, hoists and material handing systems. Recessions in the 1970s and 80s led the firm to shift its strategic focus to include pulp and papermaking machinery and systems as well as computer systems applied to military and aerospace systems. What had begun as the Pawling & Harnischfeger Machine and Pattern Shop in 1884 would evolve in 1983 into a conglomerate corporation known as Harnischfeger Industries, Inc. Harnischfeger Industries acquired a pulp and papermaking firm known as the Beloit Corporation in 1986, followed by acquisition of Washington DC-based computer systems supplier Syscon Corporation later that same year. In 1995, the firm acquired Joy Mining Machinery, by then a leading supplier of underground mining equipment based in Franklin, Pennsylvania founded in 1919 by Joseph Francis Joy. Harnischfeger Industries divested the P&H overhead cranes and hoist business in 1997. That business continues with P&H-trademark cranes and hoists supplied and supported by Morris Material Handling Inc. based in Oak Creek, Wisconsin USA . Morris Material Handling was acquired as of December 31, 2009 by Konecranes Inc., a Finland-based supplier of cranes and service support for industrial applications worldwide. Also in 1997, a currency devaluation crisis in Southeast Asia (1997 Asian Financial Crisis) led to the collapse of a major paper manufacturing business based in Indonesia and the subsequent default on numerous contracts valued in excess of US$5.25 billion for equipment and infrastructure systems ordered for a major capacity expansion. One of those contracts valued in excess of US$250 million was held by Harnischfeger Industries’ Beloit Corporation subsidiary. Harnischfeger Industries entered Chapter 11 U.S. Bankruptcy Code . protection and restructuring following the Beloit Corporation collapse in the wake of the Southeast Asian currency crisis. Joy Global Inc. became the direct successor to Harnischfeger Industries, Inc. upon emergence from the Chapter 11 financial restructuring process on July 12, 2001. Joy Global would go forward as a supplier of equipment and life cycle management service support solutions for the global mining industry through its subsidiaries with P&H Mining Equipment concentrating on surface mining operations and Joy Mining Machinery focusing on underground mining operations. Takeover of LeTourneau Technologies In May 2011 Joy Global initiated the acquisition of LeTourneau Technogies Inc., the mining equipment and drilling systems business unit of Rowan Companies Inc. The acquisition, completed on June 22nd , will expand the scope of Joy Global by adding high-capacity LeTourneau front-end loaders for mining operations while also giving Joy Global a foothold in the oil and gas drilling equipment market. LeTourneau accounted for 30% of Rowan sales in 2010. Key dates and events *1893 **Westinghouse Electric Company buys their main competition the Gibbs Electric Company; Pauling and Harnischfeger were then able to acquire all of Gibbs' machinery for making motors and controls and use that technology to help them create AC and DC controls ideal for their cranes. **Bank panic hinders the crane business forcing P&H to enter the digging machines market in an effort to expand their customer base. The pavement cutter was the first in a long line of surface mining products. *1914: Pawling dies; P&H Mining is renamed Harnischfeger Corp. *1910: Harnischfeger Corp. launches earth moving machinery line, starting with trenchers and eventually including power shovels and draglines. *1956: Harnischfeger Corp. stock is listed on the American Exchange. *1999: Harnischfeger Corp. seeks bankruptcy court protection *1986/2001: Harnischfeger acquires papermaking machinery company Beloit Corporation for $175 million dollars and auctions off the subsidiary in pieces in 2001 as part of its financial reorganization. Business Overview ' Underground mining machinery' Joy Mining Machinery (Joy) is the world’s largest producer of high productivity underground mining machinery for the extraction of coal and other bedded materials including trona and salt. Joy operates major support facilities in Australia, South Africa, United Kingdom, China and the United States, with sales offices and service facilities in India, Poland and Russia – all near or within major underground mining regions. Joy products include: *''' Continuous miners''' – electric, self-propelled digging machines that cut material using carbide-tipped bits on a horizontal rotating drum. Once cut, the material such as coal is gathered onto an internal conveyor and loaded into a haulage vehicle or continuous haulage system for transportation to the main coal load-out conveyor belt. *''' Longwall shearers''' – a material-cutting machine that moves back and forth on an armored face conveyor running parallel to the coal or other material being mined. Using carbide-tipped bits on cutting drums at each end, the shearer cuts a 1.2-meter to 6.5-meter swath of material on each pass of longwall mining and simultaneously loads the material onto the armored face conveyor for transport to the main material load-out conveyor belt. *''' Powered roof supports''' – to provide an open work space shielded against mine roof collapse, roof supports use powerful hydraulic cylinders to elevate and hold strong, thick steel plates in a horizontal position to protect the longwall shearer and armored face conveyor. The supports advance with the longwall shearer and armored face conveyor units, resulting in controlled roof falls behind the supports. A longwall face may range up to 400 meters in length. *''' Armoured face conveyors''' – material handling conveyors that transport material cut by the shearer away from the longwall face. *''' Shuttle cars''' – low-profile, electric-powered, rubber-tire material haulage vehicles that transport up to 22 metric tons of coal and other material from continuous miners to the main mine run-out conveyor belt, discharging their material loads with the help of on-board chain conveyors. *''' Flexible conveyor trains''' – electric-powered, self-propelled conveyor systems available in lengths up to 570 feet / 174 meters and capable of being configured into multiple 90-degree turns to help move material out of an underground mine operation. *''' Roof bolter's''' – drilling rigs that bore holes into an underground mine roof, making possible the insertion of long metal bolts to help reinforce the mine roof. *''' Battery haulers''' – battery-powered material haulage cars similar to shuttle cars. *''' Continuous haulage systems''' – unlike the pulsed, batch load throughput made possible by usage of shuttle cars and battery haulers, continuous haulage systems feature a connected series of bridge structures that utilize chain conveyors to obtain continuous throughput of material from the mine face to the main mine load-out conveyor belts. Joy Mining Machinery operates a global network of service centers and warehouses to help underground mining operations obtain high levels of equipment and mining systems reliability and productivity. Joy applies a “life cycle management” strategy to help optimize the utility and potential life of the equipment it designs, builds and supports for underground mining operations, all of which pursue a high-efficiency, high-throughput strategy to obtain lowest-possible cost-per-ton production of coal, salt, trona and other materials. Life cycle management support includes 24/7 emergency repairs as well as preventive maintenance, performance-enhancing upgrades, rebuilds and relocations, and also remote health monitoring systems aimed at minimizing machine downtime through rapid diagnosis and correction of equipment faults and breakdowns. ' Surface mining equipment' P&H Mining Equipment is one of the leading suppliers of equipment and service support to the global surface mining industry. P&H shovels, drills and draglines are supplied to open pit copper, coal, iron ore, oil sands, gold, phosphates, molybdenum and diamond mining operations. P&H Mining products include: *''' Electric mining shovels''' – with working weights in excess of 1,645 tons / 1,492 metric tons and powered by large, high-efficiency electric motors linked to planetary and case-type transmissions, P&H electric bring powerful hoist, crowd, swing and propel forces to the task of moving up to 120 tons / 109 metric tons of material every 30 seconds from the mine face into the waiting tray of a nearby haul truck or in-pit crushing-conveying system hopper. P&H shovel dippers range in size from 12 cubic yards / 9 cubic meters up to 82 cubic yards / 63 cubic meters. *''' Blast hole drilling rigs''' – hard rock formations are typically found within surface mining operations and they must undergo drilling and blasting in order to fragment the rock for easier digging, crushing and refining processes within the mine operation. P&H blast hole drilling rigs apply either electricity or diesel power to obtain three forces needed to advance a tri-cone drill bit into hard rock: “pulldown” or downward bit-loading force, high-torque rotary force, and large volumes of “bailing air” needed to cool the tri-cone bit and evacuate or push rock chips, particles and dust toward the top of the tubular blast hole. When a grid of blast holes has been drilled, each hole is loaded with explosives and then carefully detonated in order to shatter and fragment the rock formation with a high-energy shock wave. Drills typically work ahead of advancing shovel-truck fleets in surface mine operations. *''' Walking draglines''' – with working weights in excess of 6,000 tons / 5,440 metric tons and powered by large electric motors, a dragline excavator is among the largest and most cost-efficient earth moving machines available to the surface mining industry. Perched on large, flat, cylindrical steel “tubs” and equipped with football field-length booms and buckets large enough to hold several sport utility vehicles, walking draglines use hoist, swing and drag forces to cast their buckets out to the next targeted area from which earth needs to be gathered up and moved. They then apply inward “drag” force to quickly load the bucket, and then hoist and swing forces to cast-dump the material onto a nearby spoil pile. Draglines are used primarily to strip large volumes of overburden away from thick seams of coal. They are also a prime mover in phosphate mining operations. ' In-pit crushing-conveying systems' – as surface mines become deeper and wider over many years of operations, the costs associated with using haul trucks to move material can escalate to inflict rising cost pressures on mine cost structures. To provide surface mines with a cost-reducing material handling alternative to haul truck-based operations, P&H is developing in-pit crushing-conveying systems that enable shovels to load a mobile mining crusher with material. That material is then relayed via a series of conveyors to spoil piles elsewhere in coal mine operations before the mine taps those spoil piles later on to reclaim mined lands, restoring them to their former topographic contours, foliage and native wildlife ecosystems. P&H Mining Equipment continues a fundamental business principle intact since the firm began operations in 1884 with a global network of P&H MinePro Services mine operations service support workshops, warehouses and teams of mechanics, electricians and welders. MinePro provides a full range of life cycle management support for P&H and other brands of mining equipment, aimed at optimizing the useful potential life of equipment applied to surface mine operations. Crushing and conveying equipment Joy Global Inc. in 2008 acquired N.E.S. Investment Co. and its wholly owned subsidiary, Continental Crushing & Conveying or “CCC” – a supplier of material crushing and conveying systems applied to coal, aggregates and other surface mining operations. Joy Global in 2009 combined CCC into the Joy Mining Machinery operating subsidiary, and the crushing and conveying equipment and systems designed and built within the former CCC operations are applied to both Joy Mining Machinery underground equipment as well as P&H Mining Equipment surface mining equipment product combinations and system solutions. Products *Underground mining equipment (new, used and equipment parts) **continuous miners, longwall shearers, powered roof supports, armored face conveyors, shuttle cars, flexible conveyor trains, roof bolters, battery haulers, continuous haulage system *Surface mining equipment (new used and equipment parts) **electric mining shovels, walking draglines, rotary blasthole drills *Continental Crushing and Conveying **feeder breakers, conveyor systems, high angle conveyors *Services **logistics, life cycle management support References External links * www.Joyglobal.com Official web site Category:Joy Global Category:Mining equipment companies Category:Companies based in Wisconsin Category:Manufacturing companies of the United States Category:Companies in the NASDAQ-100 Index Category:Holding companies Category:Companies of the United States